This invention relates generally to the field of decorative walls, and, more particularly, to decorative walls used to shield devices from view while enhancing aesthetics.
The invention is a semipermanent, wall structure which shields from public view equipment such as trash disposal containers, pool equipment and the like. The invention is a decorative, removable and ornamental wall which greatly enhances the esthetic appearance by hiding the equipment and for minimal cost increases the value of the property on which it stands.
It is an object of the invention to provide a removable modular wall used to shield from public view such unsightly equipment as trash receptacles, pool equipment, air conditioning/heating equipment, commercial service entrance equipment, telephone or television equipment boxes or other exterior/interior equipment or appliances and the like.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.